Emily Bane
by Immortal Supernatural Freak
Summary: There's a new English teacher at the high school and, of course, she teaches Stiles. But she is human. Right? When Derek finds out that there's a chance his Mate's teacher isn't 100% human, you just know he's going to have to investigate. But the problem is, will she comply with what Derek and the Pack want, or will she fight them at every turn? Is she human? What will happen next?
1. Miss Bane

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Emily Bane and Zoey Parker

**I'm writing this for an awesome person on here – **The Magnus Bane **– so go check out her account guys; she's awesome and great to talk to ;) Plus, she has some **_**epic **_**ideas – she helps me when I'm stuck in **_**all **_**my fics **_**AND **_**came up with the idea for Change and continues to add to her idea!**

**Please review XD**

**Stiles**

There was a new teacher in Beacon Hills High.

Miss Emily Bane.

Tall, skinny, long black hair and blue eyes...To me there was nothing supernatural about her. I mean, she looked like a genuinely _human _and not in the know about monsters and shit... Miss Bane looked and seemed like a normal teacher.

Of course, she was _way _nicer than _any _teacher in this school – *cough*Harris*cough* –, but that didn't make her a supernatural beasty. That only made her _awesome_!

She had taken over as one of the school's English teachers – thankfully replacing the useless one – and was, actually, my teacher. She made the subject interesting and had the whole class listening...

That was a miracle in itself.

Not to mention, she could deal with my ramblings if I came to class early! _Hell_, Miss Bane would even start of the conversation and interject – when she could. She was _the only _teacher in the entire school that actually seemed to give a damn about someone like me. She was the only one that actually made the effort or time to find out if something was up and try to help.

She was alright.

I mean, God, she didn't even bat an eyelid when someone – _Scott, it was all Scott _– let slip that I was dating Derek, even though she knew how old he was and that he was once accused – _accused, not charged _– or murder and stuff.

She was a cool teacher.

Anyway. I didn't have anyone from the Pack in my English class, which probably was a good thing. No immediate distractions and, you know, I could be as creative as I wanted without people realising – apart from Miss B, but Miss B was awesome.

"So, we're focusing on first person narratives – stories. Sure, a lot of authors prefer to write in third person, but sometimes you can connect with the main character better if you write from their point of view." Miss Bane was saying. "That's why I'm setting you the task of writing a short, first person narrative, fantasy story for Friday next week. We'll be going over different techniques in class but, for today, you can plan out what you're going to do. If you _really _don't know, feel free to ask me."

Friday next week was the end of autumn term, ending for Christmas. Two weeks of completely nothing – hopefully.

But, hey, at least I had something _fun_ to focus on for now.

Of course, I was going to take one of the Pack's _many _adventures, change the names a little and write from my point of view. And, yes, the dialogue would be changed ever so slightly – _ok, a lot_ – but that's not the point. The situation and the outcome would still be the same.

I was _so _in my element.

* * *

><p>By the end of the lesson, I had planned out the story and started writing my first draft. So far, I think it was going alright.<p>

I had, literally, just but my notepad into my backpack, when in _fell_ Isaac, Jackson and Scott. The three where in a pile on the floor, all looking up at me, grinning – Jackson had turned into this giant puppy ever since he realised the Pack accepted him...it was nice not having him take the piss anymore.

"What am I friends with?" I sighed, smiling a little. "Are you guys going to do this _every_ Friday?"

"Yeah, pretty much." they replied.

"Sorry about them, Miss B. I've tried training them, but it doesn't work."

Miss Bane just laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh, I know all about misbehaving children." she grinned. "Now go on, it's the weekend. Get out of here, go have fun."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I chuckled. "Bye, Miss!"

I pretty much ran out of the class room, literally stepping _on _the three guys on my way out, leaving them to scramble to their feet and run after me.

I guess you really _couldn't_ break routine.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you realise your English teacher isn't human, right?" Scott asked as soon as we started walking into the newly refurbished Hale house.<p>

I just snorted, taking it as a joke.

I mean, that's what he was doing – joking.

Right?

Miss Bane wasn't a supernatural beasty... She couldn't be.

Could she?

No, no, she couldn't. She was nice and normal and _human_. _One _new person in this town had to be _at least _a little normal for once!

"Scott, stop it. No she's not." I said, rolling my eyes, opening the front door.

Stepping over the threshold, I was hit with warmth and this overall hominess that you wouldn't have thought would have come from the skeleton of the house that used to stand here. But, over the summer, with _a lot _of hard work, we had fixed it up completely. And, with my _awesome _eye for all things, well, _awesome _and with the girls' help, it was fully decorated from top to bottom.

"Hello, wolfies, we're home!" I yelled.

I knew I didn't have to; I probably deafened some of them _every time_ I did that, but it was just too fun to not do.

"We know, we can smell you from a mile away." Peter droned.

"Really? Only a mile?" I retorted. "You _must _be getting old, Zombie-wolf."

Before Peter could move, Derek was in-between us in an instant, facing his uncle.

"Don't even think about it." he warned.

"You spoil all the fun, nephew." Peter sighed, continuing into the living room.

One of the advantages with dating the Alpha – you can deflect the ex-psycho uncle. I liked that power _very _much.

"Thanks, Sourwolf." I grinned, as Derek dragged my forwards.

Of course, his only reply was this weird rumble-thing... I just knew to take that as a happy sound.

"_Derek, Stiles' English teacher is Big Bad."_ Jackson called from the kitchen.

What came from the Alpha next, not such a happy sound...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm writing this for an awesome person on here – <strong>The Magnus Bane **– so go check out her account guys; she's awesome and great to talk to ;) Plus, she has some **_**epic **_**ideas – she helps when I'm stuck in **_**all **_**my fics **_**AND **_**came up with the idea for Change and continues to add to her idea!**

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	2. Emily Bane

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Emily Bane and Zoey Parker

**I wrote this for an awesome person on here – **The Magnus Bane **– so go check out her account guys; she's awesome and great to talk to ;) Plus, she has some **_**epic **_**ideas – she helps me when I'm stuck in **_**all **_**my fics **_**AND **_**came up with the idea for Change and continues to add to her idea!**

**Please, please review XD**

**Emily Bane**

Stiles was, obviously, one of my better students. Some of the others were..._difficult _at best, but that was to be expected. I mean, I had dealt with some _very _difficult children already, and I hadn't been in teaching for long!

It was hard trying to teach some days though, especially when my fox – _yes, I'm a were-fox _– was too close to the surface.

But hey, I had a good handle on it.

I hadn't been in California for too long, only moving from Washington four months and nineteen day ago – ish – and I had been working at the Beacon Hills High for three months and three days now.

Now, we were only a week until Christmas holidays and it was almost 2013!

December 19th couldn't come fast enough!

For now, I just had to put up with grading a shit load of essays and quizzes, most of which wouldn't be above a C minus. Of course, there would be a few B's and _only two_ A's, but the majority would be C minus or below.

Honestly, it made me wonder what the teachers at this school did for the kids to get such bad grades! Yeah, sure, the blame couldn't be put on the teachers – the kids decided whether or not to turn up and focus – but the least they could do would be to make the lessons _interesting_! Hell, the number of students that get B's in my class now is higher than the number of B's I got at the beginning of the year, just be me making the lessons interesting!

People confused me.

* * *

><p>I had literally only just finished packing my car – a red Camaro – up for the night, ready to take the fifteen minute drive back to my apartment. It was already gone 7:30 in the evening and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep.<p>

Maybe have a whiskey or two.

_Yeah, what are the chances of _that_?_

Sighing, I slammed the boot of my car before digging in my pocket for my keys. I mean, there was no way I was carrying my car home _again_, especially when there was still a chance people could be out and about – _at least last time it was only the drunks that would have seen... _

"Just focus on getting home, Emily." I muttered to myself.

Yeah, I know, '_talking to yourself is the first sign of madness_', but I didn't care. Anyone who met me would probably think I was insane – in a bad way... Of course, few that actually stopped to get to know actually enjoyed my insane – in a good way – ramblings. Now that many did, though.

Of course, that was what made talking to Stiles easy, as well as one of the reasons I talked to the kid. I knew what it was like to have no one to talk to because they thought you were weird as soon as you opened your mouth. Of course, some of the things Stiles said were hilarious and strangely sounded like things _I _would say.

It was kind of creepy, but kind of cool...

Anyway. Home. Yes, good idea.

* * *

><p>I was five minutes – ish – into the drive when I saw it.<p>

It was just a flash, a blur... Well, that's what it looked like at first.

When I saw the flash again, I caught a glimpse of red eyes.

_Alpha wolf... Fuck!_

Not too far in front of me was a turn onto the Preserve... Seemed as good of a place as any to face him/her. I mean, less likely for humans to see anything happening, especially if those humans happened to be hunters...

So, yeah, turning onto the Preserve, I drove in as deep as I could before the trees made it impossible for me to go any further.

Of course, I wasn't stupid.

I wasn't moving until the wolf showed its face.

"Come on, Em." I mumbled to myself. "Not like it's the _worst _thing you've faced."

Unbuckling my seatbelt, I leaned back in my seat, folding my arms over my chest. I could see the faint outlines in the dark of the forest of six – no, _eleven_ – people... But not all of them were wolves.

Four were human.

Of course, that wasn't uncommon. The majority of Packs included human members. They were what kept the human side alive in us supernatural beings. And there was also the fact that humans could also be a supernatural's Mate.

Hell, my Uncle – married into the family – was human, but he was my Aunts Mate.

Humans were good.

When they weren't trying to _kill _you, that is.

"Come out when you're ready." I sighed, knowing they could hear me. "Otherwise I'll just turn around and go home."

That's all it took for the Alpha to walk out, standing in the light that my headlights gave off.

Suffice to say I was surprised to see it was Derek Hale...

_Does Stiles know...?_

Well, my question was answered when the rest of the Pack walked out and, standing on Derek's right, was _Stiles_.

Then I spotted Scott.

And Jackson.

And Isaac.

And all of the ones I see them hanging out with.

_Well... _That _was unexpected._

"_Get out of the car." _Hale growled, red eyes flashing.

Rolling my eyes, I thought it better to slip out of my car rather than wait to be dragged out of it. Getting out my own was _way _more preferable.

"Well, must say I did expect _this _to happen." I sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please, please review XD<strong>_

_**Thanks so much guys XD**_


	3. Submit

**Authors Note: HEYO! XD Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: **Emily Bane and Zoey Parker

**I wrote this for an awesome person on here – **The Magnus Bane **– so go check out her account guys; she's awesome and great to talk to ;) Plus, she has some **_**epic **_**ideas – she helps me when I'm stuck in **_**all **_**my fics **_**AND **_**came up with the idea for Change and continues to add to her idea!**

**Please review XD**

**Emily Bane**

"_Well, must say I didn't expect __this __to happen." I sighed._

I watched as, slowly, they formed a loose circle around me, Derek staying directly in front of me. I should have guessed that they would try and make it impossible for me to run; it's what they all did.

I kept clenching my hands at my sides, trying my hardest to put up a confident front. If I was anything less than that, I would lose this standoff...and I _so _wasn't prepared to do such a thing!

Glancing over at Stiles, I noted the kid was bouncing up and down slightly; a ball of nervous energy, just like he did whenever there was a test that he was _determined _to ace – he _always _did. He was biting his nails, frowning, and a crease in the middle of his forehead... It was obvious he _really _didn't want to be here.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" I sighed, raising an eyebrow at him, faking a smile that I had perfected over the years.

"I'm sorry." Stiles muttered, shuffling, eyes darting everywhere.

Stiles must have been _the only _genuine person I had met in my life. He was only seventeen, yet he seemed _far _older yet somehow _far _younger... He was intelligent, there was no doubt about that, but he hadn't been tapping into his full potential. I must say I had been trying to help with that, but it was hard to do without revealing who I really was.

_At least now I don't have to worry about that._

"It's ok." I reassured him, my smile turning genuine. "It's not _your _fault."

Turning sharp eyes back to the Alpha wolf, I made sure to straighten up as best as I could, attempting to make myself look taller. It was something I had learned to do, to try and fight off any..._unwanted_ company. Not that that had always helped.

"Why are you here?" Hale demanded, eyes still a fierce red.

_Defensive, of course._

"To teach." I replied.

And that was the truth. All I wanted to do was stick around one place for more than a few months. All I wanted to do was _teach_. I _liked_ teaching, it was what I wanted to do – _obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be doing it_.

But Derek wasn't going to believe me. The way he started walking closer, slowly backing me up, made that very clear to me.

"Don't lie." he growled.

"_Derek_!" Stiles hissed. "She hasn't _done anything_."

"Yet. She hasn't done anything, _yet_."

"Derek, I know her! Miss B's a good person, she cares. Just because people have screwed us over before, doesn't mean she will! And don't try and tell me to shut up or to move class, because you _know _it won't work. Just...give her a chance to explain. Please?"

Derek just looked at Stiles, the two of them glaring at each other for a time. From what I had heard – from Scott and the rest of Stiles' friends – this wasn't how they always acted with each other... I guess it went to show just how much Stiles _really _stood by what he said...

_Yep, definitely my favourite student._

After a few minutes though, Hale's head dropped slightly before he turned back to me, still glaring.

"Fine. You can stay." he sighed, speaking as if the words physically pained him. "_If_ you submit, that is."

"FUCK OFF!" I shrieked.

_Like hell am I doing that!_

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of me, eyes glowing that bright red. Of course, never one to back away from something like this, glared right back, my eyes glowing purple with faintly pulsing black and white specks. We just kept getting closer and closer, our claws extending.

The wind started to pick up, as it did whenever I got angry. The thing is, I could control the element – fire, earth, wind, water – and sometimes they reacted to my mood. Not all the time, just sometimes.

That was why the wind had grown stronger.

I heard a small gasp before, suddenly, Stiles had gotten in-between Derek and me, facing the Alpha wolf, pushing him back gently and just wanting to go.

I noticed the possessive grip the Alpha wolf had on the seventeen year old's waist, dragging the boy as close as he could. Stiles didn't acknowledge it, just continued to push Hale away.

"This isn't over." the wolf bit out.

"But it is." I smirked.

With a small jolt of his head, the rest of the Hale Pack started to leave as well.

But, of course, one came up to me.

He was easily identifiable as a relative of Derek's – his Uncle, obviously. I didn't know the guy's name, only that he was a Hale himself. Besides, even if I _didn't _know, I'd be able to tell by looks alone. I mean, have you _seen_ their bone structures?!

"It's a shame really. You would have made a wonderful addition." the guy told me, a small grin on his face. "A pretty face like you is _always_ welcome to join."

"I prefer being alone." I snarled, turning away.

"Oh, you don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do."

The guy grinned, stepping closer, his grin growing slightly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. But, just as he opened his mouth to say more, he was quickly cut off.

"_PETER!" _voices from deeper into the woods called.

"Ah, maybe some other time." he winked as he started to jog away.

"Dude, I'm gay!" I called after him.

"It's always the pretty ones."

With a sigh and a small shake of his head, Peter Hale was gone...

_That was weird..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles<strong>

Back at Derek's house, everyone went their own ways.

Erica, Boyd and Isaac went up to their rooms – Danny followed Isaac –, Scott and Allison went into the kitchen, Jackson and Lydia stayed on the porch outside, while Derek and Peter followed me into the living room – as always.

I knew Derek was mad, it was obvious. It also wasn't the first time, so I knew he'd be pissed for a few days – possibly only minutes if I had my way – and then he'd forgive and forget, and go back to trying to get rid of my favourite teacher.

Sighing, I flung myself face first down onto the couch, gripping my hair hard. I could practically _feel_ the tension in all my muscles, could _hear_ them grinding against each other.

It was _horrible_!

But I just lay there and waited for the inevitable growl to come from my _built-like-a-fucking-brick-wall_ boyfriend.

"Why the _hell_ where you defending _her_?!" Derek spat, right on cue.

"Because, no matter what she is, Miss B is _different_!" I yelled into the pillow.

"How do you know?!"

"Because she actually _cares_ about people like me, unlike every other _useless _member of staff at the _fucking school_!"

Even _I _could tell that everybody had stopped talking so they could listen in, _that's _how quiet the house had gotten.

I fully expected the question of what I meant by '_people like me_'. I never expected it to come from Peter, but I expected it. So I answered as honestly as I could.

"People like me, as in: geeky, self-conscious, stuttering, book worms that do the work set at school, hand homework in on time, read for fun, and study." I sighed, flipping onto my back. "People who get jumped every other day at school, people who bruise and scar easily. People that have trouble trying to act like nothing's wrong and that it's all fine when your head is making it difficult to do one little thing, because it's all fucked up with a disorder that the rest of the staff seem to completely forget about, meaning you get landed with so much _grief _when it isn't even your fault. She lets me talk her ear off whenever I have a lesson with her, she _encourages _it. The last person to do that was my _mom_, so it's nice to have somebody else do that after seven years. Do you really think someone _evil_ would even give the time of day to someone like me? Would actually give a crap and ask how I'm doing, or help me out? She's one of the good guys, it's obvious! And I wish that for once you would all _believe me_! No one ever believes me but I end up being right anyway, and I'm going to shut up now!"

Breathing heavily, I noticed how badly I was shaking, how tightly I had clenched my fists. I noticed the stinging in my eyes and the raw, closed feeling in the back of my throat.

I didn't think I would go _that _deep _that _fast...

Hesitantly, I glanced over to Derek and Peter, both of whom were staring at me a little wide eyed and paler than usual.

_Great going, Stilinski... You have to stay here tonight._

Groaning quietly, I flipped over so I was on my side, facing the back of the couch. I wrapped my arms around myself, clenching my eyes shut, just hoping that the conversation would just _end_ now.

I heard a single pair of footsteps leaving the living room, and, for a moment, I had a sinking feeling it was Derek. But, as soon as a hand touched my arm, I knew Derek had stayed and Peter had been the one to leave, closing the door behind him.

Carefully, Derek slipped onto the couch behind me – it was big enough –, facing the same way and wrapping his arms around me from behind. He rested his forehead on the back of my head, pulling me closer to him as his warm breathe raised Goosebumps on the back of my neck.

"I love that geeky, self-conscious, stuttering, book worm that is you." Derek whispered, kissing the back of my neck. "I love everything about you. I'm sorry."

Derek didn't apologise much, it was one of the reasons that made me forgive him any time he _did _apologise. He only did when he _truly _meant it and _that _made him different from every other fucker in the world.

Slowly, I relaxed back into the warmth that all werewolves seemed to have. It was _really _cold night – for us humans – so having my own personal heater was a _massive _plus. Skilfully turning around to face him, I moved closer to Derek, burying my face into his chest.

"Will you stop trying to hurt the only teacher that gives a crap about me?" I ask, quietly.

"For you, I'll try." Derek replied just as quietly.

That would do. For the time being.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review XD<strong>_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
